Love Never Ends
by Angela Hershey
Summary: Angela has not talked to George Weasley for three years until he asks her out for a date.GOC.Please reviwe and don't make fun of my spelling I have a learning disablity and it it is hard of me to spell alot of words.Thanks.
1. An Unexpected Letter

LOVE NEVER ENDS  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry potter characters or the song in this chapter. I only own Angela Hershey and the plot line.  
  
Chapter 1: An Unexpected Letter  
  
It had been five years since Angela Hershey left Hogwarts. Angela lived in an apartment by herself. She had lost communication with her boyfriend , George Weasley, but never stopped thinking about him.  
  
In Hogsmeade George was talking to his twin brother Fred.  
  
"You have not talked to her for two years and you are still going to ask her on a date." Fred said to George.  
  
"Yah," said George, "and so I could ask her to marry me."  
  
"Why," Fred asked  
  
.  
  
George smiled and started singing. (Ok I know this part is dumb but I like the song.)   
  
Because I love her, I need her  
  
Like Earth needs the Sun  
  
I need the one I love  
  
To keep my hope bright   
  
My head right  
  
My heart fighting on  
  
Until I am back in her arms  
  
Because I love her, I need her   
  
Like summer needs rain  
  
To grow and sustain each day  
  
I hear her singing  
  
And bringing her strength to my soul  
  
Until I am back in her arms  
  
Miles apart, yet still my can hear her melody  
  
I'm more then sure I can't endure  
  
With out her love for me  
  
Because I love her and need her  
  
Like I need to breath   
  
Did Dad need Mom like this  
  
Now I see clearly   
  
I nearly gave up all I had  
  
So whatever our differences were  
  
I bid them goodbye  
  
I'll give love a try  
  
And all because I love her  
  
"You must have really liked her," Fred said.  
  
"I did not like her, I loved her." George said.  
  
Back at Angela's Apartment Angela got ready to leave for Hogwarts. She heard that the old Astronomy teacher retired and she was going to try to get the Astronomy teaching job. Angela went to Hogwarts.  
  
"I knew we would be seeing you for the teaching job and you got the job," said McGonagall.  
  
"Thank you," Angela said before she left to go back home. Angela was just about to shut the door to her apartment when an owl came flying in. Angela thought the owl looked familiar. Angela walked over to the owl. "Snowy," Angela asked.  
  
The owl hooted. Snowy was the owl Angela gave to George when he was in his seventh year.  
  
Angela smiled and picked up the letter. She opened the letter and read it.  
  
The letter read.   
  
Dear Angela,  
  
Hi it's me George. Sorry I have not owled you for the past to years. I have been very busy and I really missed you. I never forgot about you. I thought about you every day. I never stopped loving you also. Will you go to with me for dinner around 4:oo. So what do you say? Owl me with your reply. I hope you will go to dinner with me. Can't wait for your reply.  
  
With love,  
  
George  
  
Angela got her guills, ink, and parchment so she could reply to George's letter. After she was done writing the letter she had Snowy take it to George.  
  
Back in Hogsmeade George was pacing back and forth waiting for Angela's letter. There was a tap on the window. George looked at the window and smiled when he saw Snowy. George let his owl in and grabbed the letter happily. He opened the letter. The letter said  
  
Dear George,  
  
It's so good to hear from you. I miss you too. Yes, I will go to dinner with you. See you then.  
  
With love.  
  
Angela  
  
George was happy that Angela would go to dinner with him. "Hey Fred is it okay if I can leave for the day," George asked Fred.  
  
"Why," Fred asked back.  
  
"Because I have a date with Angela," George said.  
  
"Yes, you can leave early today," Fred said, "Have a good time."  
  
"You know I will. See you latter," George said.  
  
"Bye." Fred said to his brother.  
  
With that George left the joke shop.  
  
End of chapter 1  
  
I will not be working on any of my stories for awhile because of school and homework but I will try to work on them at lunch. 


	2. The Date and the Question

Love Never Ends  
By: Angela Hershey  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything but plotline and Angela.  
  
CHAPTER2: The Date and the Question  
  
Angela met George outside of the Broomsticks. They went inside and sat down at a booth.  
  
"May I help you?" A voice said.  
  
"Yes we'll take two butter beers." George said.  
  
"Well you excuse me while I go to the restroom." Angela said.  
  
"Sure," George said.  
  
Angela got up and headed for the restroom.  
  
The waitress returned. "here are your two butter beers." she said, "I have I seen you before?"  
  
"Maybe," George said, "What school did you go to?"  
  
"Hogwarts." The waitress said.  
  
"When did you finish school?" George asked.  
  
"Two years ago." said the waitress. The waitress got a better look at George's face. "George….George Weasley?" asked the waitress.  
  
"Who wants to know?" George asked back.  
  
"It's me Phoenix Potter. Angela Hershey's sister." the waitress said.  
  
"It's good to see you again Phoenix." George said.  
  
"You too George." Phoenix said pulling a chair over to the table George was at.   
"So, why are you here?" Phoenix asked.  
  
"I'm on a date." George told Phoenix.  
  
"Really. Did you break up with Angela?" Phoenix asked .  
  
Before George could answer her a voice said, "Hello Phoenix."  
  
Phoenix turned around to see Angela Standing there.  
  
"Angela," Phoenix said happily, "What what are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm on a date with George." Angela said sitting across from George.  
  
"I'll leave you two alone." Phoenix said standing up and walking away.  
  
"So what's new with you?" George asked.  
  
"Well I just got a teaching job at Hogwarts today." Angela said.  
  
"Really, what will you be teaching?" George asked.  
  
"I will be teaching Astronomy." Angela said.  
  
George smiled and said, " I should have known."  
  
"What's new with you George?" Angela asked.  
  
"I work in a joke shop with Fred." George told Angela.  
  
Angela smiled.  
  
They talked for a bit.  
  
George had Phoenix bring two more butter beers because he and Angela had finished the first two. When Phoenix brought over the butter beer George stood up.  
  
Angela thought George was going to leave but he kneeled down.  
  
"Angela, I love you with all my heart. Will you marry me?" George asked as he pulled out a box. He opened the box and inside was a beautiful diamond ring.  
  
"Yes, I will marry you George." Angela said.  
  
George put the ring on Angela's hand and kissed her.  
  
Phoenix hugged her sister.  
  
"I have an idea," George said.  
  
"Really what's your idea?" Angela asked.  
  
"I could ask my mom and dad if I can throw a party in the back yard." George   
told Angela.  
  
Angela agreed with George's idea.  
  
George and Angela said goodbye to Phoenix and left the Three Broomsticks.  
They headed to Angela's apartment first. Then the headed to The Burrow. When they got to The Burrow George read a note that said 'Go to the backyard'. They went to the backyard . In the backyard Angela saw Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, and Angelina. Angelina was married to Fred.  
  
"Do you think we should tell them the good news?" George asked.  
  
Angela nodded.  
  
"Hello George," Mrs. Weasley said, "Oh hello Angela dear." Mrs. Weasley hugged Angela.  
  
"Mum, can I throw a party tomorrow?" George asked.  
  
"Why?" Mrs. Weasley asked back.  
  
"So Angela and I could tell our friends that we are getting married." George answered his mom.  
  
"Really George." Mrs. Weasley asked  
.  
George nodded.  
  
Ginny and Angelina hugged Angela.  
  
Then a voice said. " About time."  
  
Angela and George turned around to see Mr. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, and Ron. Everyone but Percy was smiling.  
  
"Never thought you had the guts to ask Angela to marry you George." Ron joked.  
  
George glared at Ron.  
  
"I don't know why Angela would want to marry you." Percy said.  
  
"I'm getting married to George because I love him Percy." Angela said.  
  
"Sure you can have a party George." said Mrs. Weasley  
.  
"Thanks mum." said George.  
  
"Thanks Mrs. Weasley." Angela said.  
  
"No problem." Mrs. Weasley said, "You can call me mum Angela dear."  
  
"Yes Mrs. Weasley… I mean mum." Angela said smiling.  
  
"We can have music so some of your friends can dance. We will have food too." said Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Good idea mum." George said.  
  
Angela and George sent invites to all of their friends and family.  
  
Hours passed and it was getting late.  
  
"I should be getting home ." Angela said.  
  
"You can stay here for the night." Mrs. Weasley said, "Right Arthur."  
  
Mr. Weasley nodded.  
  
"Mum where would she sleep?" Percy asked.  
  
"I don't know yet." Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
"She can sleep in my room," Ginny said.  
  
"Would that be fine with you Angela dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked.  
  
"That will be fine," Angela said.  
  
After awhile everyone started heading for bed.  
  
"Good night Angel," George said to Angela using the nickname he could only call her.  
  
"Good night George." Angela said back to George.  
  
George kissed Angela good night and they went to bed. 


End file.
